


Of Nobles and Hilarity

by CountessMillarca



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon - Set in the Past, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series describing funny events from when the Old Lord was still alive and causing mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse nor any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: These little drabbles will be updated periodically when the mood strikes me. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. :))

_Of Games and Broomsticks_

**Word Count: 150**

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I assume you are aware of the reason I called you here!" the Lord exclaimed, clapping his hands in a show of exuberant joy.

The dark haired Noblesse merely gave an imperceptible nod in agreement.

"Well, don't just stand there like a statue! Come! The games shall begin soon. You must participate in at least one - I know! How about the 'Broomstick Flying Contest'?" the Lord suggested happily with a wide smile.

"Lord, I do not think this constitutes as a respectable game for nobles," Gejutel intervened with an appalled expression when he heard the word 'broomstick'.

"Nonsense, it should be fun! You must participate in _all_ of the games, Gejutel," the Lord insisted with a slight pout.

 _What is nonsense is this unconventional game, you old lunatic_! Frankenstein cursed silently, horrified at the thought of his master riding a broomstick and soaring through the sky.

* * *

_Of Inventions and Fortunes_

**Word Count: 200**

"Frankenstein," Gejutel called with disdain marring his elegant features.

"Gejutel," the blond man addressed the elder noble regally.

"What is _this_?" the white haired noble asked with a displeased glare, motioning towards an odd looking device upon the table.

"It is a lamp," Frankenstein replied with a sardonic smile.

"You cannot fool me, Frankenstein. There is no candle inside the glass," Gejutel insisted with utter belief behind his words.

"It is my newest invention. I would explain the mechanics behind its creation, but I would not want to put a strain on your mind. Allow me to simply display its function," Frankenstein replied with a devious smirk as he pressed a switch at the base of the lamp. A bright light appeared instantly.

"What sort of magic have you called forth from hell this time?" Gejutel exclaimed. He was fascinated by the wondrous sight, but reluctant to admit it.

"It is called a Raizel lamp. The light will remain for as long as you wish it. Would you like one? Candles burn out quickly and with the rate you are reading each night…your family fortune might get depleted soon if you are not careful," Frankenstein offered with a wicked grin.

* * *

_Of Visits and Invitations_

**Word Count: 100**

"I heard you paid a visit to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel last week, Roctis," the Lord stated with an inquiring tone.

"That is correct, my Lord," Roctis replied with a slight frown. If this was all the lord had called him for, it was quite peculiar.

"Well, did he give you an answer?" the Lord asked with an anticipatory tone in his excited voice.

"Regarding which matter, my Lord?" Roctis asked, thoroughly confused.

"Raskreia invited him to a tea party next week! Do not tell me he _forgot_! What should I tell my little girl now? She will be devastated!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Of Daughters and Masters_

**Word Count: 150**

"I do not see the reason for our presence," Gejutel remarked logically. He and his companions watched Raskreia from afar. She had been painting the ever stoic Rai for an hour silently.

"How can you say that, Gejutel!? He may be the Noblesse, but as a father I will always worry over my daughter's purity. Males are not to be trusted!" the Lord argued fervently, making Gejutel sigh deeply in defeat.

"Fine. Then why do _you_ need to be here as well?" he spoke in a haughty voice to the blond man perusing the couple with the same rapt attention as the Lord.

"Need you even ask, Gejutel? She might be the Lord's daughter, but she is still a woman. Females are capricious beings. What if she entices my Master to commit unspeakable sins?" Frankenstein hissed with a menacing glare. His control on his infamous temper was slipping by the minute.

* * *

_Of Lords and Angels_

**Word Count: 100**

"Strange rumors have been appearing lately in human villages. They speak of an angel, my Lord," Ragar was reporting back on the weird occurrence the Lord had sent him to investigate.

"Tell me more of this angel they speak of," the Lord prompted the Kertia clan leader to elaborate on the matter with an elegant hand gesture.

"They talk of a beautiful man with shiny golden locks. He appears from the skies in white flowing robes to bless the people with his presence," Ragar revealed, and was surprised at the radiant smile that graced the Lord's lips after these news.

* * *

_Of Weddings and Peacocks_

**Word Count: 100**

"I hear your son is getting married. I suppose congratulations are in order, Gejutel," Frankenstein commented casually, with his trademark smirk.

"The sentiment is appreciated; however, you are still not getting an invitation to the ceremony," the white haired noble replied with a sneer.

"My purpose was quite the opposite, you obstinate old man. I would like for you to rescind your invitation to my Master. He is not comfortable amongst large crowds of people; and well you know it," Frankenstein returned. His glare was poisonous.

"You should heed his example. The Lord is correct in calling you a _peacock."_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Of Silence and Fountains _

**Word Count: 250**

“It is a fine weather today, is it not?” Roctis commented casually with a tight-lipped smile.

The Noblesse showed no visible sign of acknowledging the noble. He merely kept staring outside the window with an apathetic expression.

“The sound of birds chirping is most relaxing, is it not?” Roctis continued unperturbed. He was determined to get a reaction out of the stoic being this day.

The dark haired male simply ignored him once more. His crimson gaze was transfixed intently on something outside, making Roctis curious as to what it could be.

He approached the large window slowly; only to be stunned into shock at what he saw transpiring in the garden below.

“I will apologize on our Lord’s behalf, Raizel-nim.” The clan leader bowed deeply as he hurried outside, in a futile attempt to knock some sense into their Lord.

“My Lord!” Roctis cried when he finally reached the blond man.

“Oh, Roctis! You came to visit Cadis Etrama Di Raizel as well? Splendid! He certainly needs the company. However, as the Lord, I regret to admit I am not able to visit him often. Therefore, I thought my present would serve to soothe his loneliness when I am not here!” the Lord explained in detail, smiling.

“Is it not magnificent?” he then asked with pure joy, motioning towards what had – without doubt - caught the Noblesse’s sole attention.

“I do not think Raizel-nim would appreciate a fountain with a statue of your resplendent figure built into his garden.”

* * *

_Of Challenges and Cooking _

**Word Count: 100**

“This tasteless charade must come to an end, Raizel-nim. I implore you to restrain your servant lest you tragically lose him,” Gejutel pleaded with the dispassionate being for the fourth time this month.

“Please, surely you jest, Gejutel. I could take all of you on at once; and it would still not be enough to kill me,” Frankenstein snorted with a maniacal grin.

“Frankenstein,” the Noblesse called in a steely, toneless voice.

“Master?” Frankenstein straightened up immediately. The sinister smirk was wiped off of his face as well.

“If you must compete…do so over culinary skills. You excel at cooking.”

* * *

_Of Wives and Depression _

**Word Count: 100**

“Aaahhh…” the Lord sighed dejectedly as he slumped further into his throne. A dark mood had replaced his usual cheery demeanor.

“My Lord?” Ragar called tentatively.

The golden haired man ignored the masked noble completely.

“I am sure her Ladyship shall return soon. There is really no need to become depressed,” Ragar tried to comfort his Lord over the current absence of his wife.

“My wife? No! I miss my daughter! Why would she separate me from my beloved daughter for a whole week!?” The Lord let out an impressive whine miserably.

 _Perhaps she wished for your attention as well_?


	4. Chapter 4

_ Of Banquets and Ladies _

**Word Count: 200**

“What is the meaning of this, Gejutel?” the Lord asked sullenly. Displeasure was rolling off of him in thick waves.

“Raizel-nim regrets to inform you that he cannot attend tonight’s banquet. Frankenstein is attending in his stead, my Lord,” Gejutel replied with a sour expression.

“I had hoped to introduce Cadis Etrama di Razel to some of the flowers residing in the palace. He could certainly benefit from female company,” the Lord complained petulantly.

“It appears that Frankenstein is substituting for his master perfectly well on that account as well,” Gejutel remarked in disdain as both nobles watched with irritation the blond human being surrounded by females. They all wore identical looks of adoration as the man indulged in idle conversation with them.

“I shall not let this _peacock_ corrupt any more women!” the Lord announced with absolute confidence as he approached the human in measured steps.

“What are you plannin-” Gejuted began to ask, but was stunned into silence by the scene which unfolded before his very eyes next.

 _Well, I have certainly seen all there is to see now…_ the white haired noble sighed audibly as he watched the Lord drag a reluctant Frankenstein on the dance floor.

* * *

_Of Secrets and Joy _

**Word Count: 100**

“Congratulations on the birth of your son. The Kertia clan is secretive, but you could at least inform us of the birth of your first born son, Ragar,” the Lord chastised the masked noble good-naturedly.

“Please forgive my terrible rudeness, Lord! I did not mean any disrespect. I simply did not deem it an important enough matter for discussion whilst in your esteemed presence,” the Kertia clan leader apologized profusely.

“A child is always a source of immense joy for a parent, Ragar. My cute little Raskreia began dancing lessons. I swear she is a natural and blah blah blah….”

* * *

_Of Gardens and Disorder _

**Word Count: 100**

“Master, I wish to discuss an important matter,” Frankenstein began in a serious tone.

“Speak your mind, Frankenstein,” the Noblesse replied in his usual dispassionate manner.

“This disorder must come to an end soon. I cannot take it any longer. The garden is a mess, the flowers look pitiful, everything is in disarray. All because of _this_!” Frankenstein pointed outside towards a small girl. She was trying to hide behind an ornate statue in the garden without much success.

“Three, two, one! Here I come, my cute angel!” the Lord’s ecstatic voice bellowed happily. 

“Hide and Seek must be prohibited.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is no set time frame or consistent time line in which these drabbles occur. I just choose to write funny events that happened during the previous lord’s reign. This chapter includes the next generation of clan leaders; save for Seira who was born after the OL went to his eternal sleep.

_ Of Traits and Lectures _

**Word Count: 200**

“My dear girls, your coming of age ceremony is drawing near. In lieu of that, there are a few matters of importance we must discuss,” the Lord announced in a strangely grave tone. 

“Father, if this is one of your ‘boys-cannot-be-trusted’ lectures, I believe we are well informed by now,” Raskreia interrupted his speech with an exasperated sigh.

“I have to agree with Raskreia-nim, my Lord. Besides, there is really no reason to worry of such matters with the men who surround us,” Rozaria added with a slight snort.

“Oh? Why is that?” the Lord raised an elegant brow in question.

“A masked recluse who cannot utter a single word unless ordered. A flamboyant jester who enjoys feminine clothing. A muscle-head with tendencies to disappear indefinitely at rural areas. Is it a wonder a woman would not be attracted to such males?” Rozaria huffed in irritation as Raskreia stifled a laugh at the redheaded noble’s colorful depictions of Rajak, Karias and Kaye.

“I see. Perhaps, I should have a talk with the males for a change. Their clans could very well be left without heirs if they retain these unfortunate traits,” the Lord contemplated on the girl’s revelation thoughtfully.

* * *

_Of Shoes and Consciousness _

**Word Count: 100**

“Must you always be dressed in such rags, Kaye? You are the heir of your clan! Can you not dress in more refined clothing for once? It is a disgraceful sight; especially whilst in the presence of our Lord! At the very least…wear shoes!” Karias exclaimed dramatically, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

The white haired noble’s reply was a swift punch to the other noble’s jaw.

“Finally! Some peace and quiet. It was well past the time someone did that…” Rozaria remarked with gleeful satisfaction at the sight of Karias, sprawled a few feet away, having lost consciousness.

* * *

_Of Similarities and Drama _

**Word Count: 100**

“What are your thoughts on young Karias, Gejutel?” the Lord asked with an intrigued expression towards the seasoned clan leader.

“He is overly dramatic, unreasonably optimistic, and has no respect for others’ privacy. He certainly does remind me of someone else now that I think of it,” Gejutel replied truthfully with a pointed stare towards his Lord.

“Yes, I am very fond of the young man myself! I am glad we agree on our assessment of him! There is _another_ like him in my court?” the Lord returned with a radiant smile, humoring the veiled reference in Gejutel’s last sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Of Jealousy and Chess _

**Word Count: 150**

“I do not understand what the Noblesse sees in that filthy human! He should be amongst his own kind; not socializing with human scum!” Urokai complained with fervor before the Lord’s dais.

“You will be mindful of your language before our esteemed Lord, Urokai,” Gejutel reprimanded the scarlet haired noble sternly. 

“Hm? Did you speak, Urokai-dear? I was reading Cadis Etrama di Raizel’s letter! His servant taught him how to play chess! Isn’t that wonderful? Now we can play together whenever I visit him! I could never beat that crafty _peacock_ ; however, I have a feeling his master would be a far more manageable opponent!” the Lord exclaimed with an overjoyed expression.

 _First the Noblesse, now the Lord!? How many nobles is that bastard going to corrupt!? I wanted to play chess, too! Why can’t anyone play with me for once_!? Urokai seethed with jealousy at what he was hearing.

* * *

_Of Combs and Courtship _

**Word Count: 150**

“Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation for you, Raizel-nim.” Urokai offered with a suggestive smirk towards the solemn dark haired being.

“I will examine it first to see if it is an appropriate gift for my master,” Frankenstein intervened with a haughty expression at the impudent noble’s easy going attitude towards his master.

“This…What kind of sick game are you playing, Urokai!?” Frankenstein hissed angrily at the content of the package.

“How dare you accuse me of depravity, human scum!? It is an elegant comb made of the finest material! I chose it personally with the Noblesse’s ethereal beauty in mind,” Urokai argued passionately, baring his fangs in warning.

“It is also a gift meant for a woman. Are you attempting to court my master, you pervert!?” Frankenstein accused him with disgust, and the volatile noble’s cheeks took on a ruby shade, matching his hair perfectly.

* * *

_Of Advice and Beards _

**Word Count: 100**

“Cease these ridiculous antics, Urokai. I have told you repeatedly that I do not appreciate your advice on such matters,” Zarga insisted with a frosty glare towards the unrelenting redhead.

“I am only trying to help you, fool. If you had listened to my suggestion in the first place, you would not be in this position now,” Urokai persisted ardently.

“I do not believe the reason I was rejected by a woman twice lies in the fact that I refuse to shave my beard.”

“And that is exactly why I called you an ignorant fool! Women prefer clean shaved men!”


	7. Chapter 7

_ Of Speeches and Apologies _

**Word Count: 300**

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of my son and future daughter,” the Lord began reciting from a scroll with a grandiose tone.

“That is the speech I prepared for my son’s wedding and gave you to review, my Lord. You mistook the scrolls!” Gejutel whispered with a flustered face as the Lord cleared his throat and shuffled through his scrolls.

The gathered clan leaders stared at each other with perplexed expressions, wondering the reason behind this meeting silently.

“It appears I have not prepared a speech for the occasion,” the Lord burst out in loud laughter and the nobles sweat dropped at his careless attitude.

“In any case, we must find a way to drag – erh – convince Cadis Etrama di Raizel to visit and socialize more!” the Lord announced unexpectedly, cutting right to the chase.

“What do you propose, Lord?” Ragar asked with sparkling eyes, admiring the Lord’s determination and expecting to hear an ingenious plan.

“If I knew I would not have called for a meeting, Ragar. Consider this a betting game. Yes, a game! The one who will succeed in changing the Noblesse’s reclusive tendencies will get a reward!” the Lord exclaimed ecstatically as Gejutel sighed with a foreboding feeling. Perhaps he should prepare a letter of apology to Raizel-nim in advance. The clan leaders assumed a resigned expression as well, not excited in the least by the prospect of trying to lure the Noblesse out of his mansion; all except Urokai who looked overjoyed at the news.

“Let the games begin!” the Lord commanded with a booming voice, smiling widely.

* * *

_Of Requests and Rejections _

**Word Count: 100**

“Could you consider increasing your visits to the Lord, Raizel-nim?” Gejutel asked with a grim expression as he prepared himself for a rejection.

“Why would you ask this of me, Gejutel?” the Noblesse returned with a solemn expression as usual.

“I am making this request for the Lord’s benefit, Raizel-nim. He has been missing you sorely,” Gejutel replied cryptically, reluctant to inform the elegant being that if he did not agree, his mansion would become the nobles’ playground soon.

“Has he not missed me, too?” Frankenstein cut in with an amused chuckle.

“ _You_ can decrease your visits,” Gejutel replied caustically.

* * *

_Of Tea and Poison _

**Word Count: 200**

“You shall not pass,” Frankenstein informed the slender noble insisting on an audience with the Noblesse.

“Step aside, human servant! I have spent countless days trying to perfect my tea brewing skills and have finally perfected my technique. All for Raizel-nim’s sake! I will serve him now and you cannot stop me!” Urokai hissed with outrage evident on his pale features.

“Are you attempting to poison my master, Urokai? Have you gone mad!?” Frankenstein yelled appalled as he finally lost his composure at the noble’s reply.

“Nonsense! It is herbal tea made with all of my love for the Noblesse. An ingrate like you should not be allowed to even smell this magnificent drink, but if it will make you allow me entrance, so be it. Here, taste this for yourself!” Urokai shot back angrily as he thrust a cup in Frankenstein’s face.

“Th-this i-is…” Frankenstein muttered as a nauseous wave overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees after a small sip.

“M-Mast-ter….” he whispered in a desperate voice as his world dimmed and the last thing he saw was Urokai smirking.

“Fool! I especially made this for _you_! Sweet dreams!~” Urokai laughed gleefully as he entered the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

_Of Dogs and Dungeons_

**Word Count: 150**

"Have you returned to your old ways, Frankenstein?" Rai asked with disapproval lacing his curt tone as he perused the chained man in the mansion's basement.

"Forgive me, Master. I did not wish for you to witness this; however, I have not broken my seal," Frankenstein replied with a deep bow.

"What is the meaning of this then?" the Noblesse inquired sternly before a howl reverberated in the dark chamber.

"Dog training. This _stray_ ventured into the garden and destroyed your favorite flowers. He is being disciplined for his misconduct," Frankenstein stated with a murderous glare towards the violent werewolf.

"Does he know any tricks?" the dark haired man asked with piqued curiosity as his crimson gaze shimmered with faint excitement.

"You wish to keep him as a pet, Master? I will see to it that he is properly trained," Frankenstein returned, twisted amusement rolling off of him in waves.

* * *

_Of Masks and Acknowledgment _

**Word Count: 100**

"What is _this_ , Ragar?" Frankenstein asked, examining the black mask the noble had gifted him with after one of their fighting sessions.

"It is a sign of my acknowledgment. Nobles of the Kertia clan are awarded this mask when they have proved their battle prowess. Wear it with pride," Ragar explained with a hint of respect coloring his deep baritone.

"I will accept the sentiment, but I cannot wear the mask. It would be a crime to deny the ladies a chance to marvel at my handsome face," Frankenstein replied with a smirk as he shook his head in denial.

* * *

_Of Successors and Vacations_

**Word Count: 300**

"I beg you to reconsider, my Lord!" Gejutel pleaded with desperation after the Lord's unexpected announcement.

"I have decided he will be the one to succeed me. My decision stands, Gejutel," the Lord insisted with a tone of finality.

"I am aware that Raskreia-nim is young in years and inexperienced still; however, she can learn how to rule if you give her a chance. It is unheard of to have the Noblesse take on the role of the Lord as well," the silver haired noble argued logically, begging his Lord to see reason.

"My daughter is unfit to be a ruler. She is too soft hearted and kind to be burdened with the duties of the Lord," the blond man sighed audibly.

"The Noblesse is no better on that account; and well you know it," Gejutel returned passionately.

"Very well. If you are that opposed to my decision, there is one more candidate. _You_ should be the one to succeed me," the Lord stated with authority, leveling the noble with a serious stare.

"Surely, you jest!" the surprised noble exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Why not? You might not be as amusing as I, but you will serve adequately enough. We must commence the preparations for your crowning ceremony promptly!" the Lord replied joyfully, satisfied by the turn of events.

"Please wait, Lord! Are you retiring _now_!?" Gejutel asked as he followed after the excited Lord frantically.

"Of course not! I decided to vacation in the human world for a brief time. You will serve as interim Lord during my absence," the blond man hummed satisfied as realization finally dawned on Gejutel.

 _He merely wished for a temporary replacement while he went on a vacation…I have been fooled once again_ , Gejutel lamented with a heavy sigh, recognizing the Lord's expert ploy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first drabble is a continuation of Urokai's visit to Rai's mansion as requested by Foxy.

_Of Radicchio and Torture_

**Word Count: 150**

"That perverted radicchio! When I catch him, I will cut him in tiny pieces and serve him as a salad!" Frankenstein cursed passionately as he dragged his feet inside the mansion in search of Urokai when he finally regained his senses.

"Frankenstein," Rai's voice broke through his vicious musings of subjecting the redheaded noble in various tortures, bringing him back to reality.

"Master! Are you well? Where is that perverted freak?" Frankenstein asked worriedly as he saw no sign of the intruder.

"He insisted on serving me tea. He is in the kitchen," the dark haired man replied with a passive expression.

"He is defiling _my_ kitchen!? The nerve of that man knows no boundaries! Today is your funeral, Urokai!" Frankenstein seethed with rage as he walked towards the kitchen with a dark aura.

"I hope he does not destroy the mansion," Rai commented to himself with a small sigh.

* * *

_Of Birthdays and Assumptions_

**Word Count: 250**

"I have been wondering for a while now, Gejutel. _When_ is Cadis Etrama di Raizel's birthday?" the Lord asked towards the seasoned noble with a thoughtful expression.

"I…do not have the faintest clue," Gejutel replied with an equally confused expression, taken aback by the question.

"Hmm…perhaps he does not remember himself? In that case, I will decide a day for his birthday!" the Lord exclaimed with utter joy at his profound solution.

"Why do you not ask him first before you make such assumptions, my Lord?" Gejutel tried to dissuade the blond man from taking such liberties where the Noblesse was concerned.

"I _did_ ask him when I gifted him with those earrings. Do you know what his reply was?" the Lord revealed with displeasure coating his tone.

"I was present at the time, my Lord; however, I do not recall Raizel-nim's answer," Gejutel replied skeptically, trying to remember how he had missed such important information.

"Neither do I because he did not reply as usual. That lad…one would think he was mute," the Lord huffed with a slight pout.

"He is a man of few words, yes," Gejutel agreed with a small nod.

"I have decided we should celebrate his birthday today from this day forward! Inform the clan leaders of this and make the preparations! Tonight we will have a banquet to celebrate the Noblesse's birthday!" the Lord announced ecstatically.

 _Basically, you merely wished for an opportunity to throw a party, Lord…_ Gejutel mused with a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Of Knights and Dragons_

**Word Count: 250**

"Gejutel K. Landegre!" a booming voice called for the noble's attention as he was approaching the castle's entrance in measured steps.

"L-lord?" Gejutel mumbled with disbelief carved on his elegant features as he caught sight of the lord marching towards him on a magnificent white horse.

"Why are you not riding the horse I gifted you with? As my knight you should accompany me in my quest to slay the dragon and rescue the fair maiden locked in the tower!" the Lord exclaimed with excitement.

"I did receive your gift, my Lord. I was coming to ask for the reason behind it," Gejutel replied with a perplexed expression.

"We are reenacting an old fairytale! Oh, well, you might not have a horse, but you still have a lance. It will have to do! Come now, Gejutel! The fair maiden awaits our rescue!" the Lord shouted joyfully, pointing with his sword towards the direction of the highest tower.

"I-is that Raskreia-nim?" Gejutel sputtered, amazed when he recognized her figure on the large window.

"Of course! Who else could play the role of the maiden? Let us hurry now, my knight! We must kill the vicious dragon and free the princess!" the Lord announced as he spurred his horse into a gallop.

"Kill!? I was told we were playing make-belief, my Lord!" a worried voice shouted from afar after the blond man's proclamation.

 _Is that Roctis-nim dressed in a black dragon's costume_!? Gejutel thought flabbergasted when he recognized the other noble's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first drabble is a continuation of "Of Jealousy and Chess" as requested by Foxy.

_Of Squares and Kings_

**Word Count: 100**

"Knight to C4," the Lord commanded, casting a speculative glance towards his silent opponent. Ragar obeyed his lord's command, taking three steps to reach his designated position.

"Must we really participate in this unconventional way of playing chess, Lord?" Gejutel asked for the third time with an exasperated expression.

"Chess pieces should stay quiet, Gejutel. Just stand there and be…kingly!" the blond haired noble replied to his "King".

"Queen to B4," the Noblesse ordered without hesitation, bringing the Lord's attention back to their game.

"I will enjoy taking your head, Gejutel," Frankenstein cackled with vice, obeying his master's order eagerly.

* * *

_Of Smoke and Spoons_

**Word Count: 150**

"Today is the day you will pay for all your grievances against me, Frankenstein!" Urokai hissed angrily, stirring a brown concoction with a wooden spoon vigorously. They had decided to resolve their squabble through a cooking contest after the Noblesse's insistence against violence.

"You do realize you will have to taste that abhorrent thing you are cooking, correct? I will not be held accountable if you die due to food poisoning," Frankenstein snickered with contempt as he chopped a carrot leisurely.

"Enough with your jokes! As if nobles could die from food poisoning! And how dare you insinuate that my exquisite sauce is poisonous!?" Urokai exploded with white-hot rage, nearly spilling the contents of his bowl.

"Are you certain you wish to test that theory?" the blond human chuckled, pointing towards the wooden spoon in Urokai's clutch. Faint smoke had begun to rise along with the smell of burnt wood.

* * *

_Of Troubles and Butterflies_

**Word Count: 100**

"You should understand my troubles better than anyone else, Roctis!" the Lord exclaimed dramatically, slumping to his throne.

"Pardon me, my Lord, but I do not understand. What troubles your mind?" the black haired noble asked with a confused expression.

"My daughter of course! They grow up so fast – too fast! One moment they are playing with their dolls; the next they are stalking peacocks! Is your daughter chasing after that damn peacock as well?" the blond haired noble growled with uncharacteristic anger.

"My daughter prefers to chase butterflies around," Roctis replied, even more baffled by his lord's peculiar question.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: These drabbles are a continuation of 'Of Troubles and Butterflies' as requested by Blue bird of paradise.

_Of Bushes and Criminals_

**Word Count: 300**

"My Lord, I fear you are overreacting regarding this delicate matter," Gejutel tried to reason with the blond noble futilely. He was beginning to feel rather cramped behind the thorny bush they had been hiding in for the better part of an hour now. They had been stalking Raskreia who had been stalking Frankenstein – seemingly covertly.

"Nonsense, Gejutel! Do you expect me to sit back idly and watch as that _peacock_ corrupts my only daughter!?" the Lord hissed with outrage marring his elegant features.

"I merely see no point in hiding ourselves like criminals," Gejutel explained once more, being fully aware of the ludicrousness of this situation.

"She is merely watching him for now, but who knows what might happen later on? We need to be prepared for the worst!" the Lord argued passionately, refusing to be placated so easily.

"And what would that be, Lord?" Gejutel dared to ask with trepidation. He was certain he would not like the answer he was about to receive.

"What if that peacock gives in to his male urges and decides to have his way with my little girl? Men are animals!" the Lord explained his controversial logic and Gejutel stifled a sigh in defeat.

"I hope you are not including me as well in that category, Lord," Gejutel raised a finely arched brow in an attempt to make the Lord understand that not all men were after his daughter. If he could understand this fact, then perhaps this charade would finally come to an end.

" _You_ – absurd! Rest assured, Gejutel. No woman would feel threatened in your presence. I do not believe there are women of your age left who can view you as a man any longer," the Lord patted the white haired noble on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

* * *

_Of Girls and Defiance_

**Word Count: 350**

"Come out now, little girl. It's terribly rude to follow someone in secret for so long," Frankenstein called with an amused tone.

"I was not following you. We merely walked towards the same destination," Raskreia muttered softly, refusing to make eye contact with him, her cheeks dyed a rosy hue.

"Oh? I'm returning to the mansion. Did you wish to visit my master?" Frankenstein asked with a half grin, choosing not to embarrass the girl further.

"Yes, I wish to visit Raizel-nim," Raskreia agreed with a defiant tone, finally raising her eyes to pin him with a haughty expression, daring him to contradict her.

"Very well. Then come along, little girl. My master will be happy to receive so _many_ visitors today," Frankenstein conceded with a small bow, taking Raskreia by the elbow gently to lead the way. He threw a wink towards a very suspicious bush before continuing ahead unperturbed.

"I-I have a _name_ – not little girl…" Raskreia mumbled, her whole face painted a bright crimson color at his close proximity.

"And what a _lovely_ name it is, my lady," Frankenstein complimented her, his lips curved in a devious grin.

"Unhand my daughter lest you wish to be detained in the dungeons!" an enraged voice bellowed as the Lord finally chose to reveal himself. Leaves were stuck in his hair, the long blond mane resembling a broom now.

"My Lord, please calm down. I am sure that Frankenstein was jesting, were you not?" Gejutel made a sudden appearance beside the lord, trying to fix his ruined clothing with no success. He leveled the blond human with a frosty glare, conveying mutely that now was not a time for foolish bravado.

"But of course. Do not compare me to that skirt chasing clan leader – I forget his name at the moment," Frankenstein shot back with a feigned offended expression.

"That pervert is a close friend of mine! Watch your tongue, you damn peacock!" the Lord exclaimed with a small huff.

 _You just called him a pervert yourself…_ both Frankenstein and Gejutel thought, exhaling a deep sigh at the same time.

* * *

_Of Guests and Disagreements_

**Word Count: 150**

"I have returned with guests, Master. I shall now excuse myself to prepare the tea," Frankenstein announced after all had arrived to the mansion in tense silence.

"Gejutel," the Noblesse addressed the white haired noble regally.

"Yes, Raizel-nim?" Gejutel fumbled with his clothes, trying to look presentable before the Noblesse.

"I sense a rather strong killing aura. It is… unpleasant," the Noblesse stated bluntly with a sideways glance to the pair behind Gejutel. The Lord and his daughter had been locked in a staring contest ever since their arrival.

"The Lord had a disagreement with his daughter. Do not concern yourself, Raizel-nim. I will try to resolve this as soon as possible," Gejutel laughed nervously, not knowing how to explain in words what had happened, before he exhaled a troubled sigh.

"I see," the dark haired man approached the fidgeting noble and patted his shoulder twice with a small nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first drabble was requested by Foxy and the second by Yonaka Kyoki Prince.

_Of Oaths and Help_

**Word Count: 300**

"You will not be able to escape this time, Raizel. I swear by my title as the Lord, I will make you into a proper man today!" the blond haired ruler mumbled to himself between bouts of hushed laughter.

 _He is becoming more dangerous by the century_. Gejutel sweat dropped at the Lord's disturbing behavior.

 _Attack, my lovely ladies_! the Lord conveyed mutely to every female present at the ball.

 _I wonder when it will dawn on him that his daughter is amongst those females as well…_ Gejutel mused with a wary expression, wisely choosing not to share this thought. Instead, he focused his attention to the dark haired male in the center of the luxurious ballroom.

Raizel looked as if carved from stone while he stood rigidly still, ignoring all the starry-eyed women crowding him in a tight circle. Gejutel could not discern any emotion on the stoic being's features, yet he could swear the dark haired man did not appreciate all the attention he was receiving. Abruptly, his crimson gaze connected with Gejutel's and the white haired man saw a portion of the silent man's thoughts.

An awkward _help me_ was painfully reflected in those intense scarlet orbs.

Gejutel suppressed a heavy sigh as he prepared to rescue their symbol of power from this unfavorable situation. He wondered how he could be so weak to female wiles before the Lord let out a hissed scream beside him.

"How dares that damn peacock touch my daughter!?" the Lord bellowed angrily, his elegant features strained with rage.

 _You brought this on yourself by forcing those females on my master, you old lunatic. Have a taste of your own medicine_. Frankenstein seethed with sadistic satisfaction, pressing a hand on Raskreia's back casually.

 _Someone please change places with me_ , Gejutel pleaded resigned.

* * *

_Of Sharks and Frustration_

**Word Count: 150**

"Where's the bastard who had the brilliant idea to bury our loot in this island!? I'll feed him to the sharks if we survive this!" the captain of the pirate ship hollered with vengeance. His pirate crew had discovered this seemingly uninhabited island by accident and decided to use it as their hide-out. Yet as soon as they had stepped foot on land, they had been assaulted by a barrage of powerful explosions.

"How long are you going to take out your frustration on these poor humans, Karias? Even using your soul weapon…" Rozaria clicked her tongue at the blond noble with a deep scowl.

"I do not understand why the Lord punishes me so. Why am I not allowed to attend any banquets for a whole century!?" Karias cried out with misery.

"Because you dared to address his daughter as _Nunim_ ," Rozaria barked, whacking him on the head hard.

* * *

_Of Dresses and Scandals_

**Word Count: 100**

"No," the Lord shook his head with emphasis.

"But, Father, I quite like it," Raskreia argued with a small pout.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" he insisted with fervor, a tick forming in his jaw.

"I do not see why I cannot wear this dress," the black haired woman huffed with defiance.

"This dress is too revealing – scandalous!" the Lord finally exploded with a disgruntled expression.

"You are over-exaggerating, Lord," Gejutel cut in with a placating tone.

"I'm issuing an official dress code for women. All dresses must cover the body from neck to ankles!" the Lord decreed with finality.


	13. Chapter 13

_Of Vases and Generosity_

**Word Count: 250**

"This is an exquisite piece of work," the Lord remarked, picking up a glass vase with an intricate vitro design, his crimson gaze filled with appreciation.

"It is one of Frankenstein's creations," Rai revealed, his usually colorless voice tinged with a shade of pride.

"I should have known it was his work. All these bright colors remind me of a peacock tail!" the blond noble burst out in raucous laughter. Unfortunately, the animated movement caused him to lose his grip on the delicate vase. A shrill sound reverberated through the mansion as the vase shattered into myriad fragments.

The Noblesse exhaled a long sigh, knowing full well how much Frankenstein valued his possessions. A strangled gasp echoed – right on cue – when a wide eyed Frankenstein appeared to investigate what the loud sound had been. A dark aura engulfed the human, his head hung low and the corners of his lips twitching.

"Ahahaha… oops?" the Lord laughed nervously, bending to pick up the broken pieces and accidentally cutting himself on the jagged edges.

"As an apology for breaking the vase, you can have my blood!" the Lord exclaimed when the thought struck him. Of course, his precious blood could not be compared to the value of a mere vase, but he was a generous lord. The human male should be overjoyed at his offer.

"My vase –" Frankenstein lamented brokenly, not paying attention to the lord's words.

"It was a good vase," Rai added after a stagnant pause, patting Frankenstein's shoulder.

* * *

_Of Rights and Dinner_

**Word Count: 250**

"How dare you challenge the Lord, you impudent human trash!?" Urokai seethed with white-hot rage after Frankenstein had brazenly issued a challenge to the lord.

 _Not this again…_ Gejutel stifled a deep sigh. Knowing the Lord's personality, this would not end well.

"Bahahaha! Very well! I will fight you if you defeat all the clan leaders. I am the Lord after all; you must first earn the right to challenge me," the Lord proposed, highly amused. No one had ever challenged him to a duel before. He actually felt thankful to the human man for providing him with such entertainment.

"Are you afraid of a mere human? No matter – fighting one or thirteen of your kind makes no difference to me. Give it your best shot, oh great nobles!" Frankenstein cackled maniacally, his sadistic side rearing its ugly head. His insulting speech was the drop that spilled the cup. Many clan leaders – Urokai first of all – lunged towards the grinning madman.

"Frankenstein." A passive voice interrupted the commotion as a dark haired male pressed a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder.

"M-master!?" Frankenstein fretted, expecting to be chastised for his misconduct.

"It is time for dinner," the Noblesse announced, silently reminding Frankenstein of his failed duties.

"Is it so late already? Well, then, take a rain check?" the blond human flashed the flabbergasted nobles with a taunting smirk, following after his master.

 _Why did you even come here_? Gejutel mused dejected, trying to restrain an out of control red headed clan leader.

* * *

_Of Beasts and Insomnia_

**Word Count: 200**

"In the name of the Lord! What _is_ that horrible sound!?" Rozaria hissed, covering her ears with a grimace. Every night for the past month, beastly roars could be heard throughout the palace, interrupting everyone's sleep. The Lord had ordered them to ignore the commotion, but it was becoming nerve wracking.

"It could be a wounded animal," Ludis rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"This unattractive sound must stop at once!" Karias took charge, marching towards the direction of the roaring. He would apologize to the Lord for disobeying his command, but he desperately needed his beauty rest. He was beginning to sport black circles under his eyes, and this was simply unacceptable.

"Karias, wait!" Rozaria and Ludis ran after the blond noble tiredly.

However, all three of them stopped dead in their tracks when they finally discovered the source of the obnoxious ruckus.

"Wounded animal indeed…" Rozaria muttered with astonishment, not believing her eyes.

Kaye was surrounded by a band of gorillas, fighting against them barehanded. The Lord clapped his hands with exuberant joy. Every time the white haired noble managed to overpower a poor animal, the Lord threw bananas at them as a treat for their efforts.


	14. Chapter 14

_Of Names and Pity_

**Word Count: 200**

"Frankenstein is such an unwieldy name. We need to find you a pet name – an endearment of sorts," the Lord mused aloud, his temple creased with concentration. He rested his jaw on his left hand, a slender finger tapping against his white cheek as he tried to think of a fitting nickname.

"My name is _Fran-ken-stein_. I refuse to be called otherwise," the blond human snapped in a clipped tone, not appreciating this development at all.

"Do not get angry over such a small matter, Frankenstein. The Lord is merely ruffling your feathers. You should be able to understand the difference between a mocking insult and a light-hearted jest. Unless you have the mental capacity of a _pea_ – in that case I pity you," Gejutel caustically remarked with a derisive tone.

"Feathers? Pea? My, my, Gejutel – you are a genius! _Peacock_ – yes, that is the perfect nickname for him!" the Lord exclaimed with a satisfied grin, congratulating himself for coming up with the perfect pet name.

"A light-hearted jest was it, Gejutel? How would you like to be called a _peafowl_ then?" Frankenstein pinned the white haired noble with a venomous glare for unwittingly assisting the Lord in his ridicule.

* * *

_Of Mobs and Welcomes_

**Word Count: 100**

"I believe it was unwise to visit the human world, Lord," Gejutel commented blandly.

"Nonsense, Gejutel. Look at how happy they are! They even assembled to welcome us!" the Lord exclaimed ecstatic.

Raizel merely perused the human crowd with seeming indifference while the Lord kept waving at the gathered humans with a radiant smile.

"Receive the judgment of the stake! Receive the judgment of the garlic!"an angry mob of humans yelled, surrounding the trio of nobles who had suddenly appeared in their midst.

 _I do not think this constitutes as a welcome assembly_. Gejutel exhaled a long suffered sigh.

* * *

_Of Memories and Stealth_

**Word Count: 100**

"What is on your mind, Father?" Rajak asked with mild curiosity after one of their sparring sessions.

"Nothing of importance, son. I was merely reminiscing," Ragar replied with a faraway expression.

Not wishing to intrude upon his sire's private thoughts, Rajak abated his questioning.

"You are worthy to be the next Kertia clan leader, Rajak. You do not mock your opponent during a battle and you do not use underhanded tricks even though we specialize in stealth – unlike someone I used to know," Ragar continued with a rueful timbre. Rajak could swear the corners of his father's lips curved imperceptibly.


	15. Chapter 15

_Of Returns and Disguises_

**Word Count: 300**

"Absolutely not – I forbid it! Last time you managed to sneak out without my knowledge and it ended in disaster. How could you let my master be subjected to such… disrespect?" Frankenstein seethed with anger, standing his ground in the face of the unpredictable menace that was the Lord.

"That is the reason why we are going to wear these disguises. The poor humans were frightened of our appearance and thought we had come to harm them. It will be different this time," the Lord insisted with a charming smile, willing the blond human to understand his reasoning.

"With all due respect, _Lord_ – you are delusional. How in the world can you call these jet black suits inconspicuous? They look like garments a Death God would wear. Wherever did you find them?" Frankenstein questioned with a droll tone, shaking his head at the lord's pigheadedness.

"The Loyard clan leader was kind enough to lend them to us. Are they not exquisite?" the Lord returned with a satisfied grin.

"Give up, Frankenstein. The Lord is determined to visit the human world once more," a black clad figure sighed with resignation, drawing the human's attention.

"Is that you, Gejutel? You look more like a thief in that skin-tight attire," Frankenstein snorted with amusement at the sight of Gejutel dressed in a tight black suit that left nothing to the imagination.

"The Royard clan did not account for Gejutel's size unfortunately. But, look, Raskreia is cute as a _button_!" the Lord waved a hand in dismissal as he fawned over his daughter. Raskreia splayed her arms wide, the black cloth spreading like wings around her as she made a small twirl.

 _Don't you mean_ bat _, you madman_? Frankenstein cocked his head in exasperation, but chose to keep his mouth shut on this occasion.

* * *

_Of Tricks and Grudges_

**Word Count: 100**

"Urokai – how dare you try to pull that trick on my master?" Frankenstein exclaimed in the verge of losing his control, tendrils of black shadow engulfing his form.

"You have no right to chastise me when you forced a blood bond in the same manner!" the redheaded noble argued passionately, pinning the scientist with a deathly glare, and Frankenstein couldn't contain his rage any longer.

A shrill sound reverberated in the chamber as the blond human shattered the incriminating cup to legion little pieces, spilling its contents to the pristine floor without care. Slight traces of blood could be detected mixed in the dark liquid. Raizel's gaze focused on the spilled tea, displeasure at having wasted such good tea shimmering behind the indifference.

"Urokai," the Noblesse called, "do you have a grudge against tea?"

"It's the tea that should have a grudge against him," Frankenstein taunted the noble with contempt.

* * *

_Of Secrecy and Attention_

**Word Count: 150**

"Father, may I ask why we must wear a mask? I understand that we specialize in stealth, but that does not explain the need for a mask. We can simply hide in the shadows if we wish to remain unseen," Rajak asked with slight confusion.

"You can discard the mask when you are amongst friends, but you must always wear it in public," Ragar replied in all seriousness before he continued.

"This rule was established by the first Kertia clan leader. As you know, the Lord is quite fond of banquets and lively gatherings. We attract too much attention without the mask, and that goes against the clan's policies," Ragar explained tiredly.

"Attention?" Rajak repeated with a small frown, not really understanding.

" _Female_ attention," Ragar clarified for his son's sake.

 _You are still young, Rajak_ , Ragar mused with a faint chuckle at his son's puzzled expression after his last comment.


	16. Chapter 16

_Of Blonds and Insistence_

**Word Count: 250**

"What have you to say in your defense, Karias?" The Lord regarded the young noble with a harsh stare, recrimination bleeding within his crimson depths.

"I assure you, this is a misunderstanding, Lord!" Karias cried out with desperation, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"How can this be? Look at these blond soft curls and red vibrant eyes. It can be no other than _you_!" the Lord exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing towards the toddler on his lap.

"I am _not_ the father! I – I would never… I do not know whose child this is, but it is not _mine_!" the blond noble insisted in the verge of a mental breakdown. He had no clue who had sired this boy, but he would not be held accountable for others' indiscretions. Just as the Lord opened his mouth to accuse him once more – no doubt – the chamber doors were pushed open and a slightly flustered Ragar rushed in.

"Apologies, my Lord. Gejutel wished to have a word with me. I hope Rael did not cause any trouble." The Kertia clan leader excused himself for not being there sooner. He had brought Rael with him today after the Lord's insistence on meeting his youngest son.

"I told you he was not _my_ son! I am too young to be fathering children!" Karias slumped to the ground unceremoniously, immensely relieved.

"Well, would you look at that…" the Lord remarked with feigned innocence, hiding a self-indulgent smirk, and ruffling Rael's wavy locks affectionately..

* * *

_Of Pumpkins and Starvation_

**Word Count: 150**

"You finally agreed to join us for brunch, yet you are not eating! Is the food not to your liking, Raizel?" the Lord asked the solemn male with disappointment. Raizel had been staring at a pumpkin tart with a bizarre expression for almost half an hour.

"Master, could it be that you do not know what it is?" Frankenstein interjected, correctly interpreting Raizel's expression.

"Absurd – how can he not know what pumpkins are? What have you been feeding him!?" the lord exclaimed, leveling the blond human with a bemused glare.

"Are you accusing me of starving my Master?" Frankenstein retorted, but Raizel chose that moment to speak.

"It is sweet – I like it," the Noblesse commented, nodding with approval after having taken a small bite.

"Gejutel, we are planting pumpkins in the garden today!" the Lord proclaimed ecstatic, forgetting his argument after seeing traces of contentment in Raizel's scarlet depths.

* * *

_Of Rebels and Lace_

**Word Count: 150**

"I do not know why she refuses to dress like the young ladies of her age – to prefer male clothing of all things!" Roctis sighed with exasperation, referring to Ignes' recent wardrobe change.

"Do not fret so much, Roctis. She is at that rebellious age. At least your daughter is merely wearing trousers, not sneaking glances at damn peacocks!" the Lord attempted to console the dark haired noble, yet he couldn't help but recall the object of Raskreia's past obsession.

"Besides, it could be worse," he added after a small pause with a thoughtful expression.

"How so?" Roctis returned puzzled, wondering what could be worse than your daughter dressing as a man.

"A man preferring female clothing such as lace and frills is… infinitely worse," the Lord elaborated, tilting his head towards Karias a few seats away.

"Indeed, I do feel sorry for _his_ father…" was all Roctis could reply.


	17. Chapter 17

_Of Time and Change_

**Word Count: 400**

"We have existed for far too long, Gejutel; although, nobles remain untouched by time as the years pass by, immobile. Yet look at the progress the mortals have made – truly fascinating creatures…They no longer seek our protection nor do they need it. I have become weary of this perpetual stillness; I fear we have grown stagnant – relics of a dying age. The time has come for us to step down, my friend. We shall entrust this dawning age to our children and pray they will walk a different path," the Lord announced in a soft yet strong voice. His eyes spoke of melancholy and forlornness when he turned to face the white haired noble.

"A wise decision, my Lord. I have been prepared to pass on my duties to my son for quite some time now," Gejutel nodded solemnly, content to be relieved of his burdens.

"You misunderstand me, Gejutel. I do wish for our children to lead us into the future, yet they are too young to be left without proper guidance. You will remain as their mentor until they can walk their own path," the Lord corrected Gejutel's false assumption promptly.

"Your will is my comman-" Gejutel began only to pause when the words registered in his mind.

"Pardon me, Lord, I believe my hearing has been impaired due to my old age. Could you repeat that?" the clan leader asked, praying he had simply misheard. He did not wish to contemplate on the alternative. No – it couldn't be!

"Come now, Gejutel. You will be able to witness the gears of change as they shift! Are you not excited?" the blond haired noble asked with palpable enthusiasm and Gejutel felt faint at the prospect.

"My heart flutters in erratic patterns and my mind is laden with strange heaviness. However, I would not describe this feeling as _excitement_ …" he replied dryly, trying to suppress the sarcasm in his tone but failing miserably.

"Is it a strange disease then? Are you terribly ill!? Should I call the healers?" the Lord exploded in a barrage of hurried questions, genuine concern spreading over his elegant features.

"I believe the humans refer to this condition as a headache, my Lord. I have been told it is naught but a passing malady – albeit recurring," the white haired noble reassured him in a splenetic tone, exhaling a long sigh as he surrendered to his fate.

* * *

_Of Tokens and Preparations_

**Word Count: 350**

"I apologize for my sparse visits lately, Raizel-nim," Gejutel bowed deeply. Raizel inclined his head in an elegant arc, gracing the noble with his pale profile, but made no other move.

"How have you been?" the white haired male asked, a kind smile tugging at his lips. Gejutel was not surprised by the lack of verbal response, yet what happened next left him speechless.

"How gracious of you to visit, Gejutel. I had almost forgotten what your face looks like by now. I trust you have _at least_ brought a gift to compensate for your inexcusable rudeness?" a familiar, highly caustic voice echoed in the large chamber with no prior warning.

"If you must spout such crude insults then _at least_ have the decency to stand before me, Frankenstein!" Gejutel bit back, aggravated. It was strange. He could not feel the human's presence inside the mansion, yet the voice had undeniably been his.

"Have you truly no shame, Gejutel? To demand my presence when you visit without notice after such a long time – what irony!" came the immediate mocking remark.

"Enough – I tire of this insipid charade! Show your face, Frankenstein!" the clan leader huffed, forgetting he was in the presence of the Noblesse.

"Please excuse my terrible manners, Raizel-nim!" Gejutel exclaimed, flustered when Raizel turned to level him with a dispassionate stare. The dark haired man walked towards him in slow steps then placed a strange metallic device upon the table.

"Raizel-nim, may I ask what i-" the clan leader started to ask but was interrupted by a cackling laughter that seemed to be coming from the peculiar machine.

"Frankenstein is absent," Raizel informed him after a small pause.

"Absent? I do not understand… how is he –" the clan leader mumbled, utterly confused.

"He prepared this invention in case you visited," Raizel offered simply.

"Prepared?" Gejutel asked, more baffled.

"You may continue your… conversation. Frankenstein assured me he has recorded a suitable reply for anything you might say. All you have to do is press the red button," the Noblesse concluded, leaving him alone with the strange device.

* * *

_Of Nerves and Certainty_

**Word Count: 200**

"How many times must I apologize, Karias? It was an unfortunate mistake – I didn't know it would have this effect!" Rozaria huffed with exasperation, tapping her foot on the floor irritably. The lack of reply aggravated her tethered nerves to no end.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic and come join us for dinner!" she insisted, banging her fist against the closed door of the room Karias had practically barricaded himself in.

"How can I appear before others like this? I will be a laughing stock!" A highly distressed male voice finally came from the other side of the door.

"It can't be that bad… and, I swear, it will wear off in a few days," the redhead cajoled him, softening her voice as if speaking to a child.

"Are you certain? Truly!?" the blond male hollered, voice more frantic than before.

"Yes, I am certain! Now get your blue skinned hide out of that room before I break down the door and carry you down myself!" she growled, her patience finally reaching its limits.

"You can at least show some care since you reduced me to this!" Karias shot back after he finally emerged, looking like a golden haired smurf.


	18. Chapter 18

_Of Travesties and Artists_

**Word Count: 500**

"What in the Lord's name is this grotesque travesty?" Urokai exclaimed, voice carrying a haughty nuance and scarlet gaze wide in bewildered disdain. The majority of clan leaders had been gathered in the chamber where the family portraits were traditionally displayed and were currently staring at the indisputably ugliest painting ever made in the history of mankind.

"Who could have possibly dared to commit such an atrocious act?" Roctis wondered aloud, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"We must find the perpetrator before the Lord lays eyes on this horrid monstrosity," Ragar proposed in a bland, almost vapid, tone. His expression was hidden beneath they grey mask he wore, but all could see the slight tightness around his eyes that betrayed his perturbed disposition.

"Agreed. I do wonder, however. _What_ do you think it is?" Gejutel nodded curtly, tilting his neck to the side as he examined the terrible painting.

"It is a… poor excuse of a monster?" Zarga guessed, though uncertain of his assumption.

"I suppose – I am guessing the crimson misshaped circles are eyes and the black straw-like mass is hair?" Urokai supplied upon closer inspection, eyes narrow and discerning.

"It does seem slightly anthropomorphic now that you mention it," Roctis agreed, furrowed lines marring the expanse of his forehead but, before anyone could comment further, a booming voice echoed within the large chamber. They all turned to watch in horrified fascination as the Lord made one of his usually flashy entrances while cursing his bad timing. There was no plausible way of hiding this now.

"How delightful of you to visit all at once! To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" the Lord inquired, eyes alight in pure joy and lips curved in a radiant smile.

"We were informed of a _unique_ addition to the collection of family portraits, so we came to witness for ourselves if the rumors were true," Roctis answered in the most diplomatic manner he could master under the circumstances.

"I do not know who the 'artist' is, but I assure you he will be dealt with the utmost –" Gejutel started to add with firm resolution coating his stern timbre, yet he was not given the chance to conclude his proclamation.

"Of course you don't – it was _I_!" the Lord announced with tangible exuberance, shocking them with his sudden revelation.

"– praise," Gejutel hurried to finish his sentence, attempting to salvage the near blunder he made.

"It – it is an exquisite work of art," Urokai chirped, the muscles in his face twitching as he forced an awkward smile.

"Indeed. I am very proud of it myself!" the Lord laughed merrily, gazing at said painting with adoration.

"If I may ask, Lord… what is it exactly?" Ragar dared to ask the question they had all been secretly dying to know.

"You cannot tell? Raizel, of course!" the Lord revealed in a tone that implied it should have been obvious, and a collective thought passed through everyone's mind.

 _Raizel-nim must never know of this_.

* * *

_Of Verses and Flagrancy_

**Word Count: 250**

"Drink to me only with thine eyes, and I will pledge with mine; or leave a kiss within the cup, and I'll not ask for wine. The thirst that from the soul doth rise, doth ask a drink divine –"

The Noblesse stared in statuesque quietness at the redheaded noble paying him a late night visit beneath the large window Raizel usually frequented. His passive expression remained unchanged as always, yet there was strange rigidness in his graceful posture, courtesy of the other noble's display. Urokai's animated singing had shattered the peacefulness and serenity the Noblesse was used to in a most peculiar manner. Frankenstein wasted no time in rectifying this anomaly in his master's routine by dowsing the impertinent noble in a generous amount of cold water.

"How dare you treat me as such, human servant!?" Urokai all but screamed in wrathful disbelief, completely soaked through.

"I could ask you the same question. How dare you intrude upon our home and sing such flagrant verses? Have you no shame, Urokai? Be glad it was merely water, you love-struck fool!" Frankenstein returned with seething vice, his pale features distorted into a mask of uncontrolled rage.

"I see – you are jealous of my passionate nature and my incomparable skill in singing with such emotion!" Urokai taunted with wicked glee, teeth chattering and body shivering slightly.

"Please – that was pathetic! Be gone, you unrepentant pervert!" Frankenstein finally lost it after the insulting remark, climbing through the window to physically chase him away.

* * *

_Of Negligence and Despondency_

**Word Count: 200**

"First Raizel and now you! Why was I not informed of your birthday, Frankenstein? I would have visited sooner had I known!" the Lord complained with a sullen, almost pouting, tone, lightly chastising the blond human for his negligence.

 _That was precisely the reason, you old lunatic_ , Frankenstein mused without regretting his action, yet he bowed his head in mute apology nonetheless.

"Well, no matter. I will be better prepared next year," the Lord promised, smiling warmly at the flabbergasted human.

"You do not have to go to such trouble, my Lord. Your sentiment is enough," Frankenstein hurried to assure him, dreading what awaited him in his next birthday.

"Nonsense – I insist!"

"Since it was such short notice I could not prepare an adequate gift, but fear not! I brought you a present I think you will enjoy. Look outside the window!" the Lord exclaimed with eager fervency, feeling quite pleased himself.

"You really shouldn't hav-" the blond scientist began to say, but his words failed him at the sight that greeted him. A muster of peacocks paraded through the previously neat garden, stomping everything in their path.

"Are they not lovely?" the Lord commented, ignoring the other man's despondency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Drink to Me Only With Thine Eyes" is a popular old English song, the lyrics of which are Ben Jonson's 1616 poem "Song. To Celia."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first drabble contains sexual innuendo, nothing too obscene, though. I did not deem it necessary to up the rating, but I thought it wise to give fair warning.

_Of Spears and Allegations_

**Word Count: 350**

"I forbid it," the Lord stated, voice carrying an unyielding nuance and unwonted sternness contorting his handsome features.

"But Father –" Raskreia protested with a sulky – almost pouting – timbre.

"You are far too inexperienced and your skills are considerably lacking. I am doing this for your benefit, Raskreia. You are not yet capable of defending yourself against a spear – much less _his_ spear!" the blond noble insisted vehemently, emphasizing his last sentence.

"If I may speak, Lord?" Frankenstein interrupted their heated staring contest, perusing the dark haired girl with a contemplative expression.

"You cannot expect her to improve her fighting capabilities without battle simulation," he then added logically. Raskreia graced him with a small tentative smile, further increasing her father's displeasure.

"I will not have her take lessons from a reckless individual who has no regard for his opponent's welfare – or anyone else's in the near vicinity for that matter – even amidst a mock-battle," the Lord pointed out with uncharacteristic ire, moving to stand between his daughter and the human male.

"If you keep coddling her then she will never learn how to handle a man's spear," Frankenstein remarked, lips curving in a deviant grin.

"You –" the Lord sputtered, flabbergasted at the risqué insinuation.

"The Lord is correct, Frankenstein. Your spear is far too rough a weapon for an untaught female," Gejutel intervened in his lord's support, completely missing the veiled reference, and making matters worse in his obliviousness.

"Gejutel –" the Lord exclaimed in utter shock.

"Would you have her spar against your mighty lance then?" the scientist mocked the white haired noble, enjoying his cluelessness immensely.

"A smaller weapon – such as Ragar's daggers – would be a more suitable choice," Gejutel proposed after a small pause, his forehead creased in deliberation.

"Raizel, I hereby ask that you perform your duties as the Noblesse and sentence both to eternal sleep," the Lord commanded, seething at the lewd exchange.

"Under what allegations?" the Noblesse queried in blatant disinterest, unaware of the nefarious word play that had just taken place, and the Lord pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

* * *

_Of Personalities and Research_

**Word Count: 200**

"Is it possible to alter one's personality through scientific means?" Gejutel asked with genuine curiosity.

"You surprise me, Gejutel. I never expected you to pose such an intriguing question," Frankenstein chuckled, amused.

"It is a simple yes or no answer, Frankenstein," the white haired noble snapped at him, not appreciating being taken for a fool.

"That is where you are wrong; there is a third answer. _Possibly_. I have never conducted such a research; therefore, I am unable to reply with certainty. However, if you are willing to provide me with experimental materials then I might be tempted to test that theory," the blond scientist returned in all seriousness, deciding to indulge his prissy companion.

Gejutel hummed lightly after Frankenstein's thorough explanation, his crimson gaze scanning the room to focus on a familiar blond noble. Frankenstein followed the Gaju's gaze, his lips twitching in wry dismay at the object of Gejutel's attention.

"Even without proper research, I am afraid it is a lost cause in this particular case," he remarked dryly, exchanging a brief glance of mutual understanding with the white haired noble for the first time since their acquaintance.

"I thought as much," Gejutel commented, exhaling a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Of Letters and Cheerfulness_

**Word Count: 200**

"Karias has been in an awfully cheerful mood these past few weeks. It is rather… unpleasant," Rozaria huffed, observing the flamboyant noble through narrow eyes. Karias was suspiciously mumbling to himself, bursting out in joyful laughter every five minutes or so.

"He claims to have a secret admirer. They have been exchanging letters on a frequent basis," Ludis provided, scarlet gaze shadowed with peculiar discomfort.

"That is disturbing for so many reasons I do not know which one to list first," the redheaded noble made a sound of utter distaste at the unexpected news.

"Indeed. It is highly disturbing. I recognize the handwriting," Ludis nodded grimly, shaking his head.

"Who is the poor woman who has lost her sanity to flirt with Karias?" Rozaria exclaimed, voice bathed in disbelief.

"The Lord," the gray haired noble deadpanned.

"Excuse me? Why would the Lord do such a thing?" Rozaria rasped, her gaze widening dramatically at his preposterous admission.

"He is beyond himself with boredom? He finds it an amusing pastime? He is merely being himself?" Ludis shrugged, unwilling to delve further into their lord's unconventional thought patterns. Rozaria wisely chose to copy his example, ceasing any further questioning regarding this bizarre incident.


	20. Chapter 20

_Of Rants and Retreats_

**Word Count: 450**

Frankenstein suppressed an exasperated sigh as he listened to the Lord's ceaseless rant on how Raizel ought to visit the palace more often and mingle with the other nobles.

The blond man was arguing passionately, mainly by himself as Raizel showed no visible signs of acknowledging his endless tirade. "… and this is simply unacceptable. You canno-" he blathered on, coming to an abrupt stop when the mansion shook under the oppressive force of what could only be the werewolf Lord's unique knock.

 _I really wish he would just knock like a normal person for once. Then again, the Lord came through the window_ , Frankenstein mused with near tangible dejection, worried about possible cracks in the building, as he prepared to greet him.

"I must go for now, but do not think this conversation is over, Raizel. I shall return!" the Lord announced sharply, cutting his visit short for once.

 _How strange_ , the blond human deliberated, confused at the eccentric noble's hasty exit through the window. Deciding not to mull on this further lest he needlessly caused himself a headache, he opened the door, ushering their guest inside with a curt nod.

"What? I properly waited for you to open the door this time," Muzaka barked once he took note of the human's less than welcoming expression.

Realizing too late he was being rude due to his peculiar musings, Frankenstein rushed to rectify his blunder. "You seem well, Muzaka-nim," he remarked with a tight-lipped smile on their way to Raizel's chamber.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Raizel, still cooped up?" Muzaka merely shrugged, attributing the scientist's odd behavior to some human related quirk.

"Regrettably, yes. The Lord was here but moments ago, attempting to convince my master to socialize more, but he hurried to leave upon your arrival," Frankenstein informed him with a mild scowl upon remembrance, and Muzaka erupted in howling laughter at the news.

"Did I say something funny?" Frankenstein asked, bemused.

"Well, you see –" Muzaka started to explain while they entered the room the Noblesse was currently occupying, but was interrupted by the Lord's loud entrance.

"I forgot to mention that I am expecting you for dinner next Sunda-" The Lord barely had time to finish his sentence before he was seized by quite a persistent sneezing fit.

Muzaka chuckled in amusement at the sight, giving in to uninhibited laughter once again. "Your Lord is allergic to me," he finally deigned to conclude his previous sentence after a few seconds of raucous laughter, rendering the blond human speechless.

 _Huh? Where do I even begin to comment on that?_ Frankenstein thought wryly, watching the Lord make another retreat, though this time far less dignified than the first one.

* * *

_Of Wolves and Feistiness _

**Word Count: 150**

"Frankenstein, why don't you visit my lot for a change?" Muzaka propositioned with a half-smirk, catching the human unaware.

Frankenstein could tell from his tone that there was something more to the werewolf Lord's invitation. "Excuse me?" he returned cautiously.

"You know," Muzaka wiggled his brows at him suggestively, "come play with the wolves."

Frankenstein reeled back at that, having a pretty good guess of where this was heading. Nevertheless, he asked for clarification, just to be certain he had not misinterpreted the other man's meaning.

"Why this sudden invitation?"

"There have been rumors going on about you for some time now. Our women are rather… excited. Blood thirsty, feisty little things they are," Muzaka chuckled heartily, his eyes flashing with an impish gleam, patting the blond human on the back.

"Come play with them," he insisted with a toothy grin, and Frankenstein couldn't help but join him in laughter.

* * *

_Of Youthfulness and Culture_

**Word Count: 150  
**

"You know, Gejutel, I have always wondered," the Lord began with a contemplative expression, "why do you not simply dye your hair black if you wish to retain a youthful appearance? Why dye a mere portion of it?"

"I do _not_ dye my hair, Lord," Gejutel exclaimed, quite shocked.

The Lord waved a dismissive hand as if it was a given fact. "Come now, Gejutel, it is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But I do –" Gejutel tried again, only to be silenced by his lord's delighted bellow next.

"Oh – I know! How about a peruke? I hear it is becoming rather popular amongst the humans," the Lord suggested, gazing at the white haired noble with expectancy.

 _Your insalubrious obsession with human culture will be the downfall of this court, Lord_ , Gejutel all but sighed, understanding the Lord simply wished to use this as an excuse to mimic human customs.


	21. Chapter 21

_Of Adultery and Duels_

**Word Count: 350**

The Lord's voice was uncharacteristically cold as he addressed the blond noble before his dais.

"Explain yourself, Karias."

Karias shuffled with anxiety, but stood his ground.

"I assure you, I have done nothing unseemly, Lord."

The Lord arched an elegant brow, utterly unconvinced.

"Did you not proposition a wedded woman?"

Karias' jaw dropped in disbelief, flustered from both embarrassment and irritation. Whenever something of licentious nature happened, the Lord accused him as the perpetrator even if he was innocent – which he _was_ most of the times. The reason for this eluded Karias, but his reputation and his nerves were in tatters by now.

"That is preposterous, Lord! I most certainly did no such thing!"

Karias' exasperated voice echoed in the large throne chamber, but the Lord regarded him with the same recriminating aura.

"Gejutel's wife claims otherwise."

The Lord's words stunned Karias. He tried to recall an occasion when such an occurrence could have happened, but he came up blank. There was only one thing that came to memory, a harmless gesture, and he told the Lord as much.

"I merely offered the lady flowers – nothing more."

Karias would have proceeded to plead with the Lord for his innocence had it not been for the chamber doors bursting open and Gejutel sauntering inside with a less than pleased expression. Karias gulped audibly.

"Karias Blerster."

Gejutel might not have raised his voice, yet his utterance was booming, cutting with razor-sharp intensity.

"Gejutel-nim."

Karias bowed low, his greeting barely a whisper.

"I challenge you to a duel."

Upon hearing the older noble's declaration, Karias paled, his skin daubed with a paltry complexion.

"I swear before the Lord that I did nothing to besmirch your wife's honor, Gejutel-nim."

Karias vowed solemnly, though Gejutel's forbidding features betrayed there would be a duel regardless of verity of said offence.

"My wife has left me, Karias."

Karias took a small pause to digest the shocking news.

"Excuse me?"

"She claims that an inconsiderate man who does not even offer flowers to his wife is unfit to be a husband."

Karias knew then that he was doomed.

* * *

_Of Worries and Friendship_

**Word Count: 450**

The Lord paced back and forth, his words a skein of distress, trying to form his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"My daughter is in terrible danger. She is being stalked by a vicious beast! My poor girl will be devoured if I do not keep constant vigilance, yet I cannot be by her side due to certain, unfortunate circumstances. I beg of you to help me, Raizel!"

His eyes flashed with delirium, scintillated with a mélange of urgency, desperation, and plea. Raizel appeared to be ignoring him for all intent and purposes, and Gejutel sighed, knowing the duty of allaying the Lord's worries fell on him as always. The seasoned noble found it highly melodramatic, but he had become accustomed to such displays after all these centuries. His voice carried traces of placation when he spoke.

"If I may be so bold, Lord? I fear that perhaps you are overreacting. Raskreia-nim has merely befriended the werewolf Lord. I believe it is to our benefit, in actuality."

The Lord turned on him with a thunderous expression, disregarding Raizel's indifference for the moment.

"Have you gone mad, Gejutel? He is a brute…an _animal_! Who knows what his feral impulses will force him to do?"

Gejutel exhaled another sigh, softer, resigned. Nonetheless, he attempted to make the Lord understand how outrageous his assumptions were.

"Raskreia-nim is but a child, Lord. I am certain she is safe from these…impulses, as you call them."

The Lord's lips drew into a tight line. Gejutel's temples began to throb with the beginnings of a vicious headache. Before the Lord could part his lips to spew more nonsense however, Raizel intervened, sparing Gejutel the sufferance of the coming headache.

"I will meet with the werewolf Lord."

The Lord beamed at the Noblesse, all traces of despair and anger erased from his mien, though he still graced Gejutel with a smug, biting remark.

"Oh thank you, Raizel! See, Gejutel? Raizel understands my worries!"

Gejutel refrained from mentioning his foreboding feeling about this, knowing the Noblesse's kind disposition. His prediction came true a week later.

"Why – _how_ did this happen?"

The lord's voice betrayed he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Apparently, not only Raizel had done nothing to discourage Muzaka's visits, but he was now openly associating with him as well. Gejutel felt as if his head would split asunder after enduring the Lord's whining for the better part of three hours. Again, he attempted to sway the Lord's will, though he held no expectations of success.

"It is a good thing, Lord. An alliance between our races is very benefic-"

"Gejutel."

The Lord did not allow Gejutel to conclude his argument this time.

"Do shut up."

* * *

_Of Preferences and Bitterness _

**Word Count: 300**

Raizel took a slow sip of the tea Frankenstein had prepared. His expression remained unchanged, but his words belied his passiveness.

"It is…bitter."

"My sincerest apologies."

Frankenstein bowed in apology. It dawned on him then that he had never asked for Raizel's preferences, but it was understandable. In his urgency to escape the clan leaders' relentless pursuit, he had entered the first mansion he had encountered in his path. It so happened to belong to this eccentric being whose first request was to serve him tea instead of questioning where Frankenstein hailed from or what his intentions were. The whole situation was a bit laughable – and utterly ridiculous – but Frankenstein couldn't complain. Raizel had offered him protection freely and the only thing he asked in return was a cup of tea now and then. If Frankenstein wished to be honest, finding this mansion was a fortuitous occurrence. Hence, he hurried to rectify his unwitting blunder by adding two sugar cubes to the tea.

"How is it now?"

Raizel accepted the proffered cup and took another leisure sip. His long lashes fluttered once.

"Less bitter."

"I am terribly sorry."

Frankenstein smothered a sigh, adding two more sugar cubes.

"Is this better?"

Raizel repeated the procedure almost mechanically.

"Slightly."

His answer caught Frankenstein by surprise. Evidently, Raizel had a sweet tooth, excessively so. Frankenstein ceased being cautious and emptied the bowl of sugar cubes into the tea, lips slightly twitching. Surely now, Raizel would _not_ complain about bitterness at the very least.

"How about now?"

"It is…too sweet."

"…"

Frankenstein discovered then that despite Raizel's disposition not to display emotions, he was quite temperamental. The desire to strangle him overwhelmed the blond scientist, but resignation won in the end.

 _Why did I have to enter_ this _mansion of all buildings in Lukedonia?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Of Sighs and Hope_

**Word Count: 250**

The Lord gazed down the dais at his daughter, eyes expectant, filled with hope.

"How was your last visit with Raizel?"

"The same as the previous one."

Raskreia's monotone served to melt away the Lord's smile. His lips stretched thinly, lines of exasperation bleeding into his eyes.

"Do not tell me you simply stared at each other for the duration of your visit then left without exchanging further words?"

Brows slightly knitted, confusion slipped within Raskreia's expressionless features.

"Yes."

A weary sigh spilled into the royal chamber as the Lord slumped back into his throne.

"This daughter of mine…" Another sigh, dipped in resignation. Then his stare bored into hers, displeased, if a bit accusing. "How can you be so clueless?"

Neck slanted to the side, Raskreia appeared even more confused, and a little offended, if she wished to admit it.

"I don't understand, father. Your instructions didn't include anything else. Was there another purpose to my visit that I was unaware of?"

"Well, yes, of course." The Lord paused for a moment, waiting for Raskreia to realize his hidden intentions – in vain. Another sigh vibrated in his throat, tangled with his words, as he gave the answer she couldn't grasp herself. "You were supposed to become _closer_ with Raizel."

Raskreia pondered quietly for a few seconds then nodded.

"I understand, father. On my next visit, I will sit beside the Noblesse, not opposite of him."

In that moment, all hope abandoned the Lord.

_I will never see a grandchild…_

* * *

_Of Stiffness and Fashion _

**Word Count: 100**

Krasis leveled his son with a hard stare, too serious.

"You must not become stiff like me, Karias. For our Lord's sake, I will strive to make you the less stiff noble in Lukedonia."

Spine straight, Karias hollered in reply.

"I will not disappoint you, father. For our Lord's sake, I will try hard."

Gejutel shook his head at the peculiar sight the Blerster family presented. In the palace training grounds, dressed in shirts laced with frills, both Krasis and Karias were immersed in exercises for flexibility.

"I do not think the Lord was referring to physical stiffness…or fashion sense."

* * *

_Of Scars and Pride_

**Word Count: 250**

Raizel stared out his window as Muzaka kept explaining how he had gotten all the scars marring his body.

"Some female challenged me for my title. You should have seen her, all sweating and panting. I got distracted and she landed a scratch." Muzaka laughed, self-satisfied, as if he had enjoyed that fight then slung off his jacket, trailing his fingers across a scar on his back. "– and this one is from when I fell off a cliff when I was young. I really thought I could leap all the way across…"

Not bothering to redress, he smirked, unperturbed by Raizel's indifference to the whole matter. "So, do you have any?"

His question was met with silence, not even a twitch of Raizel's lips. Slightly aggravated, Muzaka growled under his breath.

"You being the Noblesse and all, you must have some scars from breaking off fights between nobles and such." Silence reigned supreme. Muzaka finally lost his patience and lunged towards Raizel, trying to unbutton his jacket. "Don't be shy, and show me!"

Raizel blinked once at the sudden assault, but before he could react, the doors were slammed open, and the Lord barged in.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks lik-"

Muzaka scratched his head as he tried to explain, but the Lord wasn't listening.

"Raizel." The Lord stared into Raizel's eyes, crimson clashing, indignation rolling off of him in thick waves, then broke out in a pitiful cry. "How could you reject my daughter over Muzaka?!"


	23. Chapter 23

_ Of Summons and Swords _

**Word Count: 200**

“Welcome back, master.”

Frankenstein poured Raizel a steaming cup of black tea right on cue. “Why did the Lord summon you this time?”

Raizel took a slow sip then exhaled a soft sigh.

“It concerned his soul weapon.”

Frankenstein’s brows knit into a frown.

“Is there a problem with it?”

Raizel sighed again, the sigh deeper, heavier.

“He wants me to have it.”

Frankenstein’s brows almost disappeared beneath his bangs. He cleared his throat, still seized with bewilderment, but trying to keep his composure. It was rare for his master to engage in conversation, and despite the peculiar subject of discussion, Frankenstein would rather talk about the Lord’s eccentricities and whims than not talk at all.

“If I may ask, what is the Lord’s soul weapon?”

Raizel remained silent for a long moment, as if searching for words that would best fit its description.

“It is a sword,” he began quietly. Then he sighed _again_. “But it is not something that can be given to anyone. Only the rightful heir can wield it.”

Shock gripped Frankenstein at Raizel’s choice of words. Surely, he couldn’t mean…that sword couldn’t possibly be –

“ _Excalibur_?”

Raizel stared at him blankly. Frankenstein laughed awkwardly.

“Of course…not.”

* * *

_Of Birds and Mustaches _

**Word Count: 200**

“Frankenstein.” Gejutel narrowed his eyes, half-perplexed, half-wary. “What is _that_?”

Frankenstein’s lips quirked wryly. “A gift from one of Muzaka-nim’s travels.”

Gejutel’s gaze widened. Muzaka's gift was a…bird with colorful feathers and a large beak. He stared at it, hummed once; it stared back, ruffled its feathers.

“It speaks.”

Gejutel’s brows shot up at that. “Pardon?”

Frankenstein chuckled and petted the bird. “Say _hello_ to Gejutel, Sugar,” he purred.

The bird’s voice echoed, high-pitched and aggravatingly accented.

“Hello, Gejutel. Hello.”

“Oh my…” was all Gejutel could say once the shock wore off.

The bird’s mouth opened again, its voice growing louder, sharper.

“Your mustache is weird, Gejutel. Weird.”

Gejutel’s lips thinned; he glowered at Frankenstein. The human shook his head though snickering.

“Just to be clear, I did not teach her that.”

Gejutel found that hard to believe, but gave Frankenstein the benefit of the doubt.

“Then who would dare –”

The bird’s voice pierced through Gejutel’s eardrums, giving away the perpetrator’s identity.

“The Lord is handsome. The Lord is great.”

A sigh escaped Gejutel’s throat. “Of course,” he muttered.

“Shave your mustache, Gejutel. Shave it.”

Gejutel’s brows twitched.

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes, Gejutel?”

“Bring me a razor.”

"You can't kill Sugar."

* * *

_Of Company and Shirts _

**Word Count: 250**

Gejutel had been waiting for the Lord to speak, almost impatiently, becoming warier the longer the Lord deliberated in silence. It was never a good sign when that person acted in this manner.

The Lord tapped a finger on his chin, absorbed in deep thought.

“Gejutel.”

The white-haired noble exhaled a breath of relief when the Lord finally parted his lips.

“Yes, Lord?”

The Lord’s eyes slashed through Gejutel. Unblinking. Intense. Gejutel stiffened but what the Lord asked left him speechless.

“What does Muzaka have that I do not?”

Gejutel’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out. It didn’t matter. The Lord continued, unperturbed.

“Why does Raizel prefer his company over mine?”

Gejutel stuttered with his words, uncomfortable and out of his element.

“I…am not sure...my lord.”

The Lord carried on as if Gejutel never spoke, humming and rubbing his chin.

“We are both Lords…we both have a daughter…” _Something_ flashed in his eyes then. “Oh – I know!”

Shivers slithered down Gejutel’s spine. The Lord’s voice was _too_ enthusiastic, his grin too radiant. This couldn’t be good…whatever it was.

A few days later, Gejutel’s premonition came true. Many sounds followed the Lord’s passing wherever he went – whispers, sighs, gasps. Many nobles fainted.

“Oh my…”

“Oh Lord –”

"Oh god!"

Gejutel near groaned, carrying an armful of shirts, and tailing the Lord in hopes of convincing him that the difference between him and Muzaka was not the werewolf Lord’s tendency to roam everywhere bare-chested.

_Lord… Please put a shirt on._


	24. Chapter 24

_ Of Infiltrations and Perverts _

**Word Count: 600**

An adumbral vastness spread over the sky when Urokai slipped into the Noblesse’s mansion – amorphous shapes and breaking dawn. It was the only way for him to meet with the Noblesse absent a confrontation with that distasteful human servant lately. Urokai paced back and forth, mumbling under his breath, as he waited for Raizel in the room the Noblesse usually occupied. So absorbed he was in practicing his lines that he did not notice the presence of another being until a shrill voice reverberated in the otherwise quiet space.

“I like you, Raizel-nim. I like you.”

His neck snapped toward the source of the unpleasant sound, joints cracking and popping. It was the most bizarre bird he had ever seen, but even more disconcerting was the fact that the damned bird was repeating _his_ lines, as if to compete with him in passion and volume. Urokai approached the stand the offensive bird was perched on haughtily, radiating pure aggression. He huffed and scowled at it.

“I – I like him more, you feathered… _harlot_!”

The bird ruffled its bright feathers as if to mock him then parted its beak again. Another of his lines emerged from the bird’s throat, all but screeched and ear-splitting.

“I love you, Raizel-nim. I love you.”

Urokai’s cheeks flamed. His hands closed into fists, nails cutting into the soft parts of his palms. He would not lose to a mere…bird.

“It is I who love him most, you raucous… _trollop_!”

The bird cocked its head to the side but remained silent. Urokai snickered with glee; he was relishing his victory when laughter filled the room. Low and rasp-edged and distinctly familiar.

“You are pathetic, Urokai.”

Urokai turned on the human with a vicious glare. “What did you say, human vermin!?”

Frankenstein’s steps were languorous, his laughter ebbed to chuckling. He came to stand beside that damned bird then dragged his fingers over its thick plumage. The bird leaned into his touch…and opened its beak once more – only to repeat Frankenstein’s insult.

“You are pathetic, Urokai. Pathetic.”

Urokai near frothed at the mouth. “Oh you… _strumpet_ of a bird!” He made to lunge for both the bird and the human scum – but froze at the sound of another voice.

“Urokai.”

Dipped in apathy, Raizel’s voice inundated the room. It slid over Urokai’s skin, roused shivers and tingles.

“R-Raizel-nim!”

Urokai watched as Raizel walked toward his designated position by the window. His chest was falling and rising in rapid succession, heart pulsing erratically inside his ribcage. One tilt of Raizel’s neck. One licking of Urokai’s lips.

“Animals should be treated with kindness.”

Urokai swallowed thickly. A smile trembled on his lips. If Raizel liked that bird then Urokai could do nothing less but tolerate the wretched creature.

“O-of course, Raizel-nim. I – I am very fond of that…delightful bird.”

His mouth twitched while he yet spoke; his knuckles clenched and turned white. Still, he forced himself to approach the bird and…try to pet it…lovingly. He hated that bird, but more than the bird…he hated that smirk slathered on Frankenstein’s lips.

Urokai ground his teeth and reached to pet the bird but before he could, it nipped at his fingers and spoke again in its grating voice.

“You are a pervert, Urokai. Pervert.”

Urokai was too stunned to process what the bird had squawked. It wasn’t until Frankenstein stroked its feathers and all but purred with sadistic satisfaction that its insult registered in Urokai’s mind.

“ _Good girl_.”

His blood seethed in his veins; his teeth bled the insides of his cheeks. Urokai exploded in fitful spasms and rage.

“ _You_ are the pervert here!”

* * *

_Of Longing and Misunderstandings _

**Word Count: 250**

The Lord closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I miss Raizel.”

The Lord had been sighing and longing for that person for almost a century now. The younger nobles exchanged wary glances beneath the Lord’s dais until Karias took it upon himself to finally address the question all wished to know the answer to. All except Gejutel who drowned a sigh of his own.

“Lord, if I may ask, who is that person?”

The Lord hummed, and though his lids didn’t rise, a rueful smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

“He is a person who closely resembles my daughter. Always staying inside, never having fun. I told him to come live with me and Raskreia but he refused. Perhaps things would have turned out differently if he had.” With another sigh, his lashes lifted, and all could see love and pain reflected in his eyes. “I miss him terribly.”

Karias’ eyes grew wide with shock. _The Lord had a…son!?_ His gaze clashed with Rozaria’s who was equally wide-eyed and stunned. Karias knew he couldn’t make more inquiries lest he pain the Lord further with memories of that person; there was only one thing he could do.

“Lord.” Karias’ face was grim, his voice grimmer. “I will become your son.”

Silence and tension suffused the throne chamber – then a babeldom erupted.

“Karias…you –”

“What did you say, Karias!?”

“Karias, you cheeky brat!”

The Lord’s voice echoed above the cacophony.

“As if I would ever let you marry my daughter!”     

* * *

_Of Palates and Cleaning _

**Word Count: 150**

It was the second time the Lord visited Raizel this year, and though both times the tea had been brewed, Frankenstein was nowhere in sight. Raizel had been the one to actually serve the tea…if the Lord could even call it tea after the obscene amount of sugar Raizel had poured into it. He eyed his untouched cup and shook his head.

“Where is your human, Raizel?”

“He made tea and resumed his duties.”                                 

A blond brow rose. “Duties?”

Raizel sipped his tea then hummed softly, pleased with its taste.

“He called it…spring cleaning.”

The Lord’s face lit up.

“Oh – a human custom? How fascinating!”

“It began last spring…and it has yet to end.” A sigh spilled past Raizel’s lips. “Frankenstein likes to be…most thorough.”

Though the Lord knew nothing of human cleaning methods, he was certain Frankenstein’s meticulousness was as unique as Raizel’s palate. What a pair they made…


	25. Chapter 25

_ Of Guilty Pleasures and Knowledge _

**Word Count: 350**

The mansion was silent and he was slowly going insane. Not that he’d been all that sane to begin with…but it was different this time. This silence, this madness.

“Frankenstein.” The Lord’s voice was sharp metal, cutting deep, cutting through Frankenstein’s desolation. “Where will you go now?”

Frankenstein turned away from the window and met the blood-steel of his eyes.

“So you know.” He chuckled, but it was humorless, and more than a little spiteful. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

“There are things I would rather not know.” There was too much knowledge in those simple words. Frankenstein was aware that the Lord would know, and that he wouldn’t share the reasons for his master’s disappearance even if he begged on hands and knees.

The Lord smiled, his smile an apology, lips drawn tight, then hummed in the way that forewarned he was about to go off on a tangent.

“Did you know that Gejutel can’t sleep without his cute little teddy bear? Or that Ragar has a shrine full of my pictures?” He studied Frankenstein’s deadpan expression, as if he was satisfied with the reaction his outrageous confessions evoked, and laughed. “Ah, well, yes. I know many things. I am the Lord, after all.”

His laughter tasted bitter—like regret and unpalatable truths. Frankenstein sighed. “You never change, do you?”

“Mm. Perhaps that is what has precipitated this vicissitude.” The cords in his neck were strained as he spoke, the lines around his eyes stretched. “But it is too late for us.”

He was too old, too tired, and for a moment…Frankenstein pitied him—pitied this perfect, beautiful creature.

“Frankenstein.” His voice dripped across the silence, heavy and silken. Perhaps envious. “When you see Raizel again…tell him not to shun change—and that I am sorry I will not be there to experience the new world with him.”

Of all the things he could have said, all the things he could have known… Frankenstein loathed the pity that suffused the dark matter of his nucleus. He shouldn’t—couldn’t—

He _didn’t_ _want_ this memory.

“Take care of him, Frankenstein.”

* * *

_ Of Twitching and Imbeciles _

**Word Count: 300**

Frankenstein observed the scene unfolding in his master’s study and the crowd of unwanted spectators. A nerve ticked in his jaw. The nobles had been residing in the mansion for the better part of a week now, courtesy of Urokai’s moronic obsession. That imbecile had decreed he would be a better knight than Edian when he became aware of the latter’s habit to stand silent and watchful guard over his master on occasion. If only this hadn’t reached the Lord’s ears…and if only Urokai could keep his mouth shut…

“I shan’t lose to you, Edian.”

Frankenstein’s brow twitched.

“I can do this until the end of time.”

Frankenstein tapped his foot to the floor rhythmically.

“I don’t need food. Or water. Or sleep. Or bathing.”

Frankenstein’s lips thinned.

“Wait and see…I shall prevail.”

Frankenstein gritted his teeth.

“There can only be one—and it _will be I_.”

The Lord stood and raised an arm. Everyone stilled. Silence.

“And the winner for the title of Raizel’s Knight…is Edian.”

A loud _thump_ echoed. Urokai fell to his knees. Horror contorted his features into a mask of wan skin and sharp angles. “ _What_? Why, Lord, _why_?”

The Lord smiled down at him benevolently. Eerily jubilant. “Her pair of rapiers is knightly, if I do say so myself, and since I am the Lord, my word is law.”

In the midst of less than manly wails and awkward clapping, one suffering groan rang. Frankenstein just wished they would leave already. His supply of tea was almost depleted after their extended stay—and there was no way in hell he was serving his master that liquid abomination Urokai had brought. The worst part was…that Frankenstein had a terrible premonition for the future regarding this whole ‘Raizel’s Knight’ charade. A shiver crept down his spine.

* * *

_ Of Clones and Annihilation _

**Word Count: 150**

Frankenstein stared at the unfamiliar noble gracing his master’s doorstep. A scowl knitted his brows. He was white-haired and crimson-eyed like many of the nobles he had met so far—but too short and wiry to bear even a passing resemblance to Gejutel. He wondered if his inherent dislike for white hair and crimson eyes was spawned from his unfortunate acquaintance with the obstinate old noble. Perhaps he was being just a tiny bit biased and unfair. Perhaps he should give nobles with that coloring a chance before he dismissed them as nothing more than cheap clones of Gejutel.

With that thought in mind, he addressed the waiting noble with polite condescendence.

“So. Name? Hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals?”

Insanity glinted in the noble’s eyes, and he grinned. An excellent sign. Definitely not a Gejutel-copy. Frankenstein greatly approved.

“Gradeus. Fighting. Blood. Morals. Annihilation.”

Frankenstein’s lips mirrored Gradeus’ bloodthirsty grin.

“Welcome, Gradeus.”


End file.
